The present invention relates to an interface system which interacts with a transaction system, and more particularly, to an interface system which is mounted on or in a vehicle and which enables an occupant of the vehicle to engage in a transaction with a vehicle accessible transaction system, for example a drive-through teller at a bank, savings and loan institution, a drive-through food service, or the like.
More and more transactions occur in vehicles. Drive-through food services have been available since at least the 1950""s. Since that time, the drive-through phenomena has even reached the sale of pharmaceuticals and soft drinks and other beverages. Today, most gasoline sales are made through electronic gas pumps which accept credit and debit cards. In addition to sales transactions, more and more vehicle occupants engage in banking transactions either through a bank teller window or a remote electronic bank teller or cash machine. While the advent of drive-through-point-of-sale transactions has increased the speed at which the consumer can engage in such transactions, there is a certain level of comfort which is forfeited, especially in climates with extreme temperatures. In order to engage in many such transactions, the window of the vehicle must be lowered for extended periods of time in order to engage in the initial sales transaction and then for the receipt of the goods. Therefore, in hotter or colder climates, the open window can create discomfort for the occupants of the vehicle.
In addition to the time that is required to engage in the financial portion of the transaction and the discomfort which may be experienced when the window is open for an extended period, occupants of vehicles are also exposed to security risks. This is especially true with drive-through-banking-transactions with remote bank tellers or cash machines. More and more, people are approached while there window is down or when they are queued up between two stationary cars. With the window down for extended periods, vehicle occupants are exposed to greater risk of harmful contact with aggressors who may be seeking to steal their bank or credit card, or money which is dispensed from a remote teller or cash machine.
Consequently, there is a need to increase the speed of the financial portion of such transactions and to increase the security associated with such transactions. By increasing the speed of the transaction, the window of opportunity for a thief is reduced and, as an added benefit, the through-put of any individual remote point of sale business is increased. Preferably, such a system will enable the occupant of the vehicle to remain in the car with the windows rolled up and to complete a significantly large portion of the transaction so that the window needs to remain open only for a short duration during the transfer of goods or money.
The present invention provides a vehicle interface transaction system which permits an occupant of a vehicle to engage in transactions, including bank or sales transactions without exiting the vehicle or even opening the window, at least for the sales portion of the transaction. The interface system, therefore, increases the speed of such transactions as drive-through food sales, including drive-through fast food, drive-through bank transactions, and the like. Components of the interface system may be installed in existing vehicle accessories on the vehicle such as in rearview mirror assemblies, including exterior rearview mirror assemblies.
According to one form of the invention, a vehicle mounted remote transaction interface system for transactions such as those between an occupant of the vehicle and a bank teller or a sales person for goods such as foods and beverages. The system includes a transmitter/transceiver and an input device. The transmitter/transceiver is mounted in one of a vehicle cabin and a vehicular rearview mirror. The input device is in communication with the transmitter/transceiver and provides input to the transmitter/transceiver, which modulates the signals from the input device and transmits the modulated signal for communicating with a remote transaction unit or machine in order to engage in a transaction with the remote transaction unit or machine. Preferably, the input device is adapted to mount in the vehicle and to be accessible by an occupant of the vehicle.
In one aspect, the transmitter/transceiver preferably sends at least one secure signal, such as a rolling code, so that the occupant can use, for example, his or her personal identification number or credit or banking card number without fear of an electronic eavesdropper acquiring his or her numbers. Preferably, the transmitter comprises a transceiver, which is adapted to send and receive signals from the remote transaction machine.
In other aspects, the input device is adapted to receive a personal identification number and/or a credit card number from the occupant of the vehicle, with the number being transmitted by the transmitter/transceiver to the remote transaction unit or machine. Optionally, the input device may comprise a key pad, which includes at least one button or touch key. Preferably, the key pad is adapted to be mounted in a vehicle cabin of a vehicle whereby the key pad is accessible by an occupant of the vehicle. The key pad may also include a display area or area screen, for displaying, for example, a menu of options driven by the button, touch key, or area screen. Additionally, the key pad may include a plurality of alpha-numeric or function buttons or keys.
In further aspects, the transmitter/transceiver is mounted in a housing of an interior rearview mirror. The interior rearview mirror assembly preferably includes a carrier member supported in the housing, with the transmitter/transceiver being mounted on the carrier member. Alternately, the transmitter/transceiver may be mounted in a mirror assembly support. Further, the mirror assembly support may include a display area which displays indicia, for example a menu having a plurality of options. The transmitter/transceiver is preferably in communication with the display area for modulating and transmitting signals which are generated based on a selection made by the occupant from the indicia displayed on the display area. For example, where the display area comprises a touch activated screen, the selection is made by touching one of the displayed options.
In another form of the invention, a vehicular rearview mirror assembly includes a rearview mirror housing with a reflective element. The housing is adapted to mount on a vehicle. A transmitter/transceiver is supported by the housing and is adapted to receive input signals from a vehicle occupant. The transmitter/transceiver modulates the input signals and transmits the modulated signals to a remote transaction unit or machine for at least one of a remote bank transaction and a drive-through point-of-sale transaction.
The rearview mirror assembly may comprise an interior rearview mirror assembly. Optionally, the interior rearview mirror assembly may include a carrier member, such as a circuit board, mounted in its housing, with the transmitter/transceiver being mounted to the carrier member. In one form, the housing includes a manual actuator, with the transmitter/transceiver being mounted on the manual actuator.
In other forms, the rearview mirror assembly comprises an exterior rearview mirror assembly.
Preferably, the transmitter comprises a transceiver, which transmits signals to and receives signals from the one of a remote bank teller unit or machine and a drive-through point-of-sale system. The transceiver may be adapted to receive a personal identification number and/or a credit card number from the occupant of the vehicle for transmitting the number to the remote bank teller unit or drive-through-point-of-sale system.
In further aspects, the vehicular rearview mirror assembly includes an input device, which includes at least one button and which mounts in the vehicle whereby the input device is accessible by an occupant of the vehicle. The input device may includes a button or buttons, a card reader, and display area.
It can be appreciated from the foregoing that the interface system of the present invention permits an occupant of a vehicle to engage in a sales or banking transaction without exiting the car or even opening the window. The interface system may include a variety of input or control devices which generate signals to the transmitter for modulating and subsequent transmission to the bank or business. These input devices may be mounted in the cabin of the vehicle for easy access and, for example, may be mounted to an interior accessory such as an interior rearview mirror assembly or mirror assembly support.